


Jack's Beanstalk

by IantojJackh



Series: TW100 Drabbles [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IantojJackh/pseuds/IantojJackh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and the Beanstalk...come climb Jack's beanstalk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack's Beanstalk

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tw100  Challenge 249: Jack and the Beanstalk.. Oh, yes I went there

**Title:** Jack's Beanstalk  
 **Author** : [](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/)**iantojjackh**  
 **Summary** : Innuendos and silliness abound  
 **Rating:** PG for mild suggestive theme  
 **Pairing:** Jack/Ianto  
 **Notes:** Written for tw100  Challenge 249: Jack and the Beanstalk.. Oh, yes I went there

 

 

**Jack's Beanstalk**

 

 

"No, Jack. I'm not going to say it." Ianto shook his head at the absurdity of statement Jack wanted him to repeat.

"I don't think you're in a position to say no." Jack grinned as he looked down at the man pinned under him, threatening the most heinous form of torture: tickling.

"Or what?" Ianto challenged. "You're going to tickle me to death? I'd like to see you try." 

And Jack did just that or he tried until they rolled off the bed, Jack getting pinned under Ianto.

All because Ianto wouldn't say: _'I want to climb your beanstalk, Jack!'_  


  



End file.
